


turn the lights off (i'm falling in love with you)

by casualmarches



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and appreciates him like he rightfully deserves, awsten watches geoff sleep, we all need some cute gawsten in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualmarches/pseuds/casualmarches
Summary: He's snoring.





	turn the lights off (i'm falling in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in the parx fandom for a bit, and the is the first fic i'm actually posting for them. go me
> 
> i might expand on this but for now just enjoy cute pining boys

He's snoring.

Awsten watches him. It's probably a little creepy, but then again, he has never really cared all that much.

The tour bus hums, intent on wherever it's going, and the bunk he and Geoff were hanging out on is dark, save for the dim light from outside filtering in. They were playing cards out of sheer boredom, when Awsten had to go to the bathroom. He came back to find Geoff asleep, head rested against the pillows, and normally he would pull some stupid shit, like draw dicks on his face or something, but he's too tired himself for that.

Besides, Geoff is nice to look at. His hands are curled slightly around the blankets, and his chest moves up and down in a steady rhythm. His hair is perfectly messed up, his eyelashes fluttering, and he looks.. well, the only word for it is beautiful. He looks beautiful.

Awsten feels at peace. The world seems far away and distant, like they're the only two that exist. It's hard to get moments like these on tour, and while he will never in a million years take what he has for granted, sometimes the exhaustion catches up with him and he needs to float a little ways away from Earth.

"I love you." He whispers. It's nice to say it, even if Geoff can't hear him. _Especially_ if Geoff can't hear him. He knows he'll never feel the same way, because, Christ, who would?

He sighs, putting the cards down. He makes his way off the bunk, taking one last look at the shadowy form that is only his best friend before heading to get a snack.

He doesn't catch the way Geoff sits up, eyes wide.

 


End file.
